Happy Family
by Alza Saiko-Yoochi
Summary: Kebahagiaan kecil dapat didapat dari sekeliling, termasuk dari keluarga tercinta. Itulah yang Zork rasakan saat melihat ketiga anaknya tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya.


_**Story by: **_**Alza Saiko-Yoochi**

_**Rate: K**_

_**Genre: Humor, Family.**_

_**Warning: Typo, some mistakes EYD, OOC, AU.**_

_**A/N: **_**Aku nggak niat apa-apa. Aku gak niat apa-apa! AKU GAK NIAT APA-APA! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU!**_** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! OAO**_

_**xXx**_

_**Baby**_

_**xXx**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Osiris, Ibu ambil jemuran dulu, ya. Jaga adikmu," pesan Exodia, ibu dari Obelisk, Osiris dan Ra itu berdiri dan bergegas ke halaman.

"Hm~" Osiris hanya bergumam, kedua matanya tetap fokus pada _Game_ _Nyu-Gi-Oh Bottle Monster_(?) yang dimainkannya sejak tadi, _Game_ yang sedang popular dikalangan anak-anak seumuran Osiris. Tak sekalipun pun Osiris berpaling pada Ra, adik perempuannya yang masih berumur 4 bulan.

Ra sendiri asyik memainkan boneka monster bulat berbulu coklat, boneka tersebut juga memiliki 4 kaki berwarna hijau. Walau hanya sementara, karena Ra cepat bosan.

Benar saja. Tak lama kemudian, pandangan mata Ra teralihkan pada botol susu yang tergeletak di dekat kaki meja, mungkin tak sengaja terguling di sana. Dan sebagai bayi yang suka minum susu dan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, bahkan baru bisa berguling berkali-kali, tentunya apa yang akan dilakukan Ra bisa ditebak ….

"Uu~ cu~" Ra melempar bonekanya sembarangan, lalu mulai berguling ke arah meja.

Baiklah, Osiris, sekarang bisakah kau berhenti bermain sebentar? Pertarungan melawan Peggy bisa kau lanjutkan nanti, dikarenakan mengurus adikmu jauh lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan melawan Peggy.

"Cuu~" Ra masih terus berguling, jarak antara kaki meja dengan Ra semakin dekat. Tinggal menunggu hitungan detik sebelum terjadi tubrukan hebat antara bayi dengan kaki meja dan akan menghasilkan teriakan cetar membahana dan jeritan histeris dari seorang ibu.

"Ck." Osiris menekan tombol _pause_, menghentikan permainannya karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Ra yang masih berguling dengan riangnya. Osiris menaruh _joystick_ di lantai dan menoleh pada Ra.

"Ra, bisakah kau te-YA TIAN! _HOLY SHIT DUDE_! RA!"

BRUK!

Ibarat pemain atletik, Osiris melakukan gerak reflexs untuk menyelamatkan sang adik tercinta. Marilah kita lihat dengan gerakan _slow_, terlihat Osiris yang berdiri secepat kilat, namun terpeleset karena kakinya tak sengaja menginjak _joystick_, anak kedua keluarga itu pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Itulah mengapa terdengar suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dan menimbulkan dentuman yang keras, hal itu sukses membuat Ra berhenti berguling dalam posisi terlentang.

"Uu?" Ra menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sang kakak tengah meringis kesakitan karena hidungnya harus berciuman mesra dengan lantai keramik. Ra jadi bengong melihatnya, tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aw…" Osiris menopang tubuhnya dan bangkit perlahan, tangan kanannya mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. "Ra ngapain? Hampir saja kejeduk meja …," ucap Osiris seraya berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Ra.

"Cuu~" Ra menunjuk botol susu yang masih berjarak agak jauh darinya.

"Oh … kau haus, ya?" Osiris mengambil botol susu dan memberikannya pada Ra, tentu langsung disambut dengan riang gembira oleh sang adik tercinta.

"Yeeyy~"

Osiris menghela nafas pendek, dia berjongkok di samping Ra dan mengangkat adiknya perlahan. Berhati-hati agar adiknya tidak terjatuh dan bernasib sama dengannya.

"Uu~" Ra memegang botol susunya sambil memperhatikan kakaknya.

"Lain kali bilang sama Kakak, ya. Nanti kalau Ra terluka bagaima-"

JDUK!

Pesan moral, perhatikanlah jarak setiap benda. Apabila tak hati-hati, akan bernasib sama seperti Osiris. Kali ini, dia harus merelakan kepalanya yang terbentur meja. Dan Ra? Menatap Kakaknya dengan pandangan polos dan menggemaskan sambil meminum susunya.

"Oh tuhan, apa salahku …?" keluh Osiris, disertai background tetesan hujan di belakangnya.

"Aku pulang!"

"Uu?" Ra menoleh, begitu pula Osiris. Terlihat pada pandangan mereka, sang Kakak tertua, Obelisk, memasuki ruangan sambil membawa bola kesayangannya.

"Huft … melelahkan," ucap Obelisk sambil mengelap keringatnya, letih sehabis bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman sepermainannya.

"Nii~" Ra menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Obelisk.

"Ng?" Obelisk menoleh, lalu menyunggingkan senyuman geli melihat adik bungsunya. "Ada apa, Ra?" Tanya Obelisk sembari menghampiri Ra dan Osiris.

"Nii~!"

"Tumben lama, habis dari mana?" Tanya Osiris.

"Main bareng Horns(1) dan Root(2)," jawab Obelisk singkat, tangan kanannya memainkan jari mungil Ra, sesekali tertawa gemas.

"Hee~"

**xXx**

**-Malam hari-**

"_Tadaima_ (Aku pulang)."

"_Okaerinasai_ (Selamat datang)," sambut Exodia seraya menghampiri suaminya yang tengah melepas sepatunya.

"Hn." Zork melepas jasnya, langsung disambut oleh Exodia. "Grazie (Terima kasih)."

Exodia tersenyum lembut, "_Di niente_ (Sama-sama)."

"Di mana ketiga anak itu?" Tanya Zork pada Istrinya, sementara kedua tangannya melepas dasi hitamnya.

"Ah, mereka tertidur di ruang tengah. Lelah sehabis bermain dengan Ra," jawab Exodia.

"Begitu." Zork berjalan ke ruang tengah, diikuti oleh Exodia. Dengan cepat, Zork membuka pintu ruang tengah dan memasuki ruangan. Dilihatnya ketiga anak kandung(?)nya tengah tertidur dengan begitu pulasnya, disertai beberapa mainan yang berserakan di sekeliling mereka.

"Ufufu~ mereka lucu, 'kan?" Exodia tersenyum lembut melihat gaya tidur ketiga buah hatinya. Zork memutar bola matanya, namun sebuah senyuman kecil tetap terlukis sekilas pada wajah _stoic_-nya. "Entahlah."

Akhir yang indah bagi keluarga tersebut, dengan gumaman kecil Ra sebagai akhir cerita.

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Entah kenapa tangan gatal ingin menulis ini, dan terciptalah Ficlet yang nama Chara-nya terpikir dengan sangat tidak terduga ….

Ngomong-ngomong nama Horns dan Root itu diambil dari komik Yu-Gi-Oh! R, White Horns Dragon dan The Devils Dread-Root. QwQ

Kenapa Exodia dan Ra jadi cewek? Dikarenakan pembicaraan antara Saya dan Author Gia-XY, dan Saya tak ingin menunjukkan isi pembicaraan kami karena tidak bagus untuk kesehatan perut. TT-TT

Lalu, Zork Saya jadikan suami Exodia gara-gara dulu Saya pernah nemu pict yang gambarnya menjurus ke 'Malam Pemilu', dan Saya katakan, BUKAN Fan Art. Asli Anime-nya. Walau dengan wujud Monster … tolong jangan muntah di sini.


End file.
